


Red and Blue

by ColorcolorCat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorcolorCat/pseuds/ColorcolorCat
Summary: 代发。By kukuliaVergil/Dante。DMC3+4以及一点在DMC5之前脑内他们重逢的背景——这部分可以忽略，反正重点是ML /_\





	Red and Blue

就像做梦一样，他们真的在一起了。

虽然Lady开玩笑说，Dante大概想把独居的二十年一口气补回来，但真要两位个性鲜明的成年男子每分每秒都腻在一起相亲相爱……那只能出现在三流的女性向杂志里。  
Dante也好Vergil也好，谁的辞典里都没有“收敛”这个词；与以往不同的是，他们不再拒绝让各自的气场有所交融，哪怕引发的后果不亚于一场小型台风。  
他们从不缺乏肢体交流，无论干架还是做爱。

Dante想要的时候，会主动亲吻Vergil。并不深入，含住对方的嘴唇，短暂但是粘腻地吸吮——不管他们在卧室、客厅、厨房还是别的什么地方——然后望着那双和自己相同的蓝眼睛，笔直地。  
“来做吧。”他总是这样开场。  
而Vergil绝少将渴望这样直白地说出来，即使Dante主动求欢，他也喜欢以最缓慢的速度逐步释放情欲，绅士般地细嚼慢咽，让享受美食的时间尽可能拖长。事实上他从不放过品尝Dante的机会，通过拌嘴、共进晚餐、联手料理恶魔等各种方式——性只是其中的一种，当然Vergil完全不介意它占的比例更大一点。

 

Vergil抢走Dante委托的那天晚上，他们第一次做爱，在一家老旧却干净舒适的小旅馆里。当时Dante围了条毛巾，一边像猫科动物一样晃着头甩去发上的水珠，一边走出浴室，随即发现本该待在隔壁房间的Vergil正坐在自己床上。  
“Wow~”他吹了声口哨，“我想你抢走的那笔酬金再开一间房应该绰绰有余了。”  
“看到我，你有些意外。”Vergil用的是陈述句，他直视着Dante的眼睛。  
“也许吧。”Dante挑了挑眉，拖过椅子在Vergil对面坐了下来，双臂交叠放在胸前，两条长腿以一种慵懒又嚣张的姿态摊开：“在我印象中，每当你消失一阵子再出现，准没好事。”  
“你说的对。”Vergil侧过脸，微低下头，仿佛在审视Dante不怎么雅观的坐姿。床头灯照在他的额角，映亮了轻皱的眉峰，鼻梁以下冷峻的线条则笼在阴影里。

危险！这几乎是Dante的第一感觉。  
很多人喜欢用“冷酷无情”来形容Vergil，作为孪生兄弟，Dante有把握说这完全是在放屁。Vergil也许看起来像冰，他的内心却无疑是团火，为了既定目标甘愿燃烧至死。  
被Rebellion洞穿的时候，被YAMATO划伤的时候，每一次Dante都能感受到Vergil强烈的感情波动，恨意沿着冰冷的利刃汹涌而来，像奔腾的岩浆。  
——幸好，那些事情都已经过去了。  
现在，Vergil回来了，有温度，有呼吸，说话的口吻和以前一样淡漠又高傲，谁还会去在乎他妈的危不危险呢？  
Dante全身放松地仰在椅子上，大剑和双枪搁在几米开外，而他从头到尾都没往武器的方向看过一眼。

Vergil站起身来，向前迈了一步。现在他立在Dante双腿之间，两人相距还不到一尺，由于高度差的关系，低垂的视线正好和Dante的纠缠在一起。  
他弯下腰，吻了Dante。

唇与唇的接触不过短短一秒，卓越的感知能力却将这过程放大成电影中的慢镜头。Dante看着Vergil缓缓逼近——眼睛、鼻尖、嘴唇、瞳孔中自己的倒影——那么熟悉那么清晰，就像早上洗脸时将头埋进盥洗盆，本体和幻象最终融合在一起。  
非常单纯的一个吻，就像小时候他们在母亲的要求下互道晚安那样。  
Dante眨了眨眼，过近的距离让他看不清Vergil的表情。他觉得喉咙发干，思维迟滞，刚想舔舔嘴唇发表一下意见，Vergil就用双手固定住他的头部，再次压了上来。  
第二个吻说不上多缠绵，但是很急切。Vergil一面在Dante嘴上粗鲁地来回倾轧，一面用手指从颊侧抵开他闭合的颌骨，以便自己的舌头能够深入。四片唇贴合成一个封闭的空间，Vergil轻易就在其中找到了Dante的舌，湿滑又柔软，带着一丝罕见的不知所措。他毫不犹豫地席卷过去。  
Vergil的吻就像他的剑那般带有攻击性，Dante的舌头被吸吮到几乎麻痹，腮帮也被铁一般的手指掐得酸痛不已。霸道的舌尖、交融的唾液、急促的气息、汗湿的手掌，从Vergil身上体认到的一切都带着迫不及待的渴望，而Dante本以为除了力量，Vergil不会再渴望任何东西了。  
从前幼儿园老师总爱管Dante叫惊奇宝贝，因为他令大人们头疼的鬼主意比天上的星星还要多；可是对于Dante来说，Vergil才是永远让他吃惊的那一个，从十岁那年的不告而别，到Temen-Ni-Gru上被划破的手套，再到Mallet岛上刻骨铭心的战斗，此刻则是突如其来的吻。自己大约是一辈子也学不会在Vergil面前做好准备了，Dante想。  
“闭上眼睛。”  
Vergil稍微退开了一点，简短地命令道，接着第三次吻上Dante。这一次他放慢了节奏，从容地含住Dante的嘴唇，像品尝乳酪一样啜吸着，舌尖时不时刷过对方的齿列，发出有意无意的挑逗。  
Dante想了想，阖上眼皮，探出舌头接受了邀请；他终于忍不住笑了起来——纯粹而不带任何思虑的那种。Vergil鼓励地抚摩着他的后颈，然后把那笑容一点不剩地吞吃下去。

“那个法阵太久没使用过，可能出了点问题。”分开时Dante喘息着说，“重生的你似乎有哪里短路了……”他的目光一路下移，停在Vergil双腿间那明显的隆起上——  
“你想干我。”  
“You got that right, dear pal.”

Dante歪头注视着Vergil，眼睛里没有惊疑也没有厌恶，仿佛Vergil方才说的不过是“今天晚餐吃日本料理”而自己正在思考这项提议的合理性。  
“为什么不是我干你？”他似乎抓住了问题的重点。  
被质问者挑起一边唇角，那种有点恶劣的表情让Dante怀疑自己正对着一面镜子。  
Vergil抓起Dante的右手，按在自己下腹躁动的中心上，另一只手探进Dante用来蔽体的毛巾，掂了掂他还在沉睡的分身。  
“就因为这样的差别。”Vergil平静地说。  
那种理所当然的语气让Dante想起很久以前，他们常常为了某样东西——玩具，零食，或者别的什么——发生争执，通常都是他单方面大吵大闹而Vergil拽着一张脸什么也不说。最后获胜的总是Dante，他每次都一脸得意地看着Vergil，用眉毛用眼神用嘴角用一切表情元素叫嚣：  
我先看上的！我更想要！我赢了！

所以这一次，我大概真的栽了——Dante有些无奈地想。

Vergil将Dante从椅子上拉起来，按着他的腰部直到两人的下半身紧贴在一起。属于Vergil的性器又烫又硬，隔着布料抵上大腿内侧的触感鲜明又猥亵。一半是被引导，一半则出于难于言表的冲动，Dante用Vergil攥着的那只手解放了对方完全兴奋起来的器官，用力握住。  
Vergil含着弟弟的耳垂微笑了一下，“Good boy。”他极轻地说，热气喷进耳孔的感觉让Dante脖子上的汗毛都竖了起来。  
成年之后，Dante几乎就没再用右手解决过生理需求。他沿着那根肉柱的背筋快速捋动，从根部一直到铃口，动作激烈而急躁，就像第一次手淫的毛头小子。Vergil——他一贯冷漠的孪生哥哥——燃起了情欲，勃起的分身抵着他、因为他的触摸而更硬更粗、在他手中像生命体一般搏动……这种认知令Dante全身的血液都开始沸腾。  
Vergil“啧”了一声，把Dante推向身侧的墙壁，完全称不上温柔的碰撞使后者闷哼出声，但是谁也没有空去在意。他向前挺了挺身，性器插进Dante的股间，满意地发现对方前不久还静悄悄的器官已经站了起来，正急切地诉说着主人的渴求。  
两人的分身撞在一起时，一股电流从Dante的下体直窜上来，沿着脊椎冲进大脑绽放成一朵灿烂的烟花。他贴着墙向后仰起头，喉结在颈项上艰难地滑动，挤出一声破碎的呻吟。  
Dante有些沮丧地发现，自己的渴望原来一点都不比Vergil少。

纠缠仍在持续，Dante仿佛身陷冰火两重天：身前是Vergil的唇舌，沿着他颈窝处刚被咬出来一溜血痕啃噬舔吻；Vergil的胸膛，隔着衬衫在他裸露的胸口肆意摩擦，看似不经意地压迫着早已挺立的乳头；Vergil的阴茎，紧贴着他自己的，以一种极其挑逗的节律耸动着。而身后……噢，身后只有又冷又硬的墙。  
Vergil显然不打算给Dante充足的时间来适应这种状况。他扯掉Dante腰间那条松松垮垮的毛巾，将两人怒涨的分身一起握住，用力搓动了几下，便急不可耐地转向Dante紧实而富有弹性的臀瓣，开始充满暗示地揉捏。  
Dante正想对Vergil敷衍性的爱抚表示不满，左侧大腿就被抱了起来。他因为这突然的摆弄而失去平衡，背部顺着墙壁下滑，产生了就要跌倒的错觉，于是反射性地攀住Vergil的肩，后者低声笑了起来：  
“我想你会喜欢更直接的方式。”

Vergil的手指按上Dante的后穴，漫不经心地梳理着外周紧闭的皱褶。那小小的入口颤抖着，柔软又生涩——即使它的主人继承了Sparda的血、在“最强恶魔猎人”的宝座上坐了许多年。天知道他多想就这样把中指捅进去，狠狠地刺到尽头，用最淫靡的方式爱抚弟弟火热的甬道，让自己的指纹印在脆弱的粘膜上。  
然而他很清楚，自己需要的是更彻底的结合——尽快，马上。  
Vergil的性器蹭着Dante同样灼热的茎身向后移动，擦过会阴，最终来到手指等待的地方。  
“May I come in.”  
……语气和句式明显不符，Dante懊恼地想。

尽管清楚Vergil的打算，穴口碰触到炽热的阴茎时Dante还是瑟缩了一下。在过去的生涯中，他从未想过有一天会像这样使用身后的那个洞——超乎想象的荒唐，即使是一向无所顾忌的Dante Sparda也无法太快接受。  
与男人做爱，和孪生兄弟乱伦，更憋屈的是……被上……  
可当对象是Vergil的时候，一切又好像无所谓了。他们分开了整整二十年，其中大半的时间他都以为Vergil已经被自己杀死了；和那样的感受比起来，Vergil想上他或者被Vergil上，只不过是些连烦恼都称不上的小问题而已。

Dante望着天花板，深深地吸了一口气——  
“V-Vergil，你是从什么时候，开始想……这，这么做的？”  
那凶悍的性器已经分开他的肌肉挤了进来，速度缓慢，但是坚定而强硬，带着不容置疑的占有欲。后穴几乎是立刻就撕裂了，恶魔之血很快让那细小的伤口愈合起来，继而在漫长的进犯中再度撕裂。这让他的声音变得断断续续。  
Vergil抬起头，目光划过Dante颤抖的腹肌、剧烈起伏的胸口、线条优美的颈部，最后看进那双含着期待、欲望、以及些许痛苦的蓝眼睛里。他凑过去在Dante唇上吻了一下。  
“我不知道具体的时间。”磨人的推进仿佛永无止尽，他贴着Dante的嘴唇说：“但一定是从很早以前就开始了……在我把一切忘记之前，在我为力量而疯狂之前……”  
不知由谁先开始，他们的嘴唇狂乱地碾压在一起，辗转着啃咬着吞噬着，好像打算通过这种方式来交换彼此的灵魂。

伤痕可以被治愈，血迹却不会自动消失，Dante知道自己的下体现在一定惨不忍睹。Vergil特有的残酷与固执在交媾中表现的淋漓尽致，他坚持将这场对双方来说都饱含痛苦的入侵拉到最长，好让它像某种仪式一样铭刻在他们的后半生。  
完全契合的时候两人都如释重负地喘了出来，他们从来不曾贴合得这样紧，从里到外没有一点儿空隙。Vergil的舌沿着Dante汗涔涔的脖子巡行，和自己相似的体味带着浓烈的亲密感，起了类似催情剂的效果。他把犬齿压在Dante的右锁骨上，慢慢地咬下去，直到口中溢满血液的芬芳。  
Dante“啊”地叫出声，倒不是因为有多疼——和下身相比这点刺激根本算不了什么——而是Vergil正在陶醉地品尝着他的血，轻微的吮吸声和皮肤被扯进口腔的感觉让他觉得自己即将被拆吃入腹。他知道Vergil希望他痛，从小到大Vergil在他身上制造的伤口比所有和恶魔对战造成的加在一起还多。他想他的孪生兄弟在表达感情上真的很拙劣，不论恨还是爱，Vergil都只会用疼痛来让他牢牢记住。  
……不过，也许不仅仅是疼痛……

Vergil开始大力进出Dante。戳进来的时候推挤着他的腰背向上挣动，肩胛骨和墙壁简直能擦出火花；抽出去的时候强行拖曳着他的下体，直至胯骨与胯骨撞击在一起。  
Dante痛得快要冒烟。腰部以下似乎融化了，血、肠液、可能还混合着Vergil前端渗出的液体，这些东西随着律动涂满了他的身体深处。知觉在无休止的摇晃中开始沉淀：从内部被沾湿的感觉、Vergil每次拔出时带来的空虚，还有意识深处不断滋生、像气泡一样渐渐上浮的……喜悦。  
他张大了嘴，可是除了嘶哑的喘息外发不出任何声音。  
Vergil从Dante的锁骨上抬起头来，欣赏着弟弟挣扎的表情，带血的嘴唇在那仰起的脖子上印下数个浅吻。他的右手依然托着Dante的左腿，安抚性地摸了摸手中健美的肌肉后，他猛然将那条腿掰到最开。  
韧带急速拉伸的感觉让Dante倒抽了一口气，还来不及反应，Vergil已经再一次冲了进来——深得可怕——让他猜想自己是不是被完全捅穿了。Vergil在他耳边沉重地呼吸着，吐出浑浊的音节，那声音和Vergil战斗时内敛的呼喝有某种程度上的相似。Dante有些困难地笑出声来：  
“真是……闷骚的，家伙……”

Vergil哼了一声，一只手向下摸到了他们密合的部分，结着薄茧的手指沿着那绷紧的穴口摩挲。他缓缓地退出来，接着将手指和性器一起压了进去。  
Dante几乎是尖叫出声。Vergil微凉的手指简直把他灼伤了，指节处突出的骨骼毫不怜惜地摧残着敏感的粘膜。更可怕的是，那根手指转动着，配合Vergil挺进的节律向深处钻去。  
汗水仿佛全部蒸发成了雾气，把整个房间渲染得像一幅印象派油画。所有的感觉都集中在被进犯的部位：Vergil的分身、Vergil的手指、Vergil狂野的节奏、Vergil恶意的抠弄，Vergil在他自己都不甚了解的性感带上反复撞击、挤按、旋转、碾磨……Vergil，只有Vergil，Vergil就要把他逼疯了。

事实上Vergil也濒临极限。顽劣的根性也许会让Dante在最迷乱的时刻依旧出言不逊，可身体的内部却不会说谎。包裹着Vergil的甬道绵长而柔腻，不知死活地蠕动着、吸附着，每一次埋入时他都以为自己会溺死在里面。  
从小就以自律和严谨著称的Vergil头一回意识到，肉体结合的感觉原来这么好。他想他一定是在刚学会“性”这个概念的时候就从潜意识里渴望这样做，渴望和他的半身合为一体，渴望夺取Dante的一切，渴望把自己的全部都刻印在Dante身上。  
他从那迷人的洞穴里抽出手指，用一个深吻吞没了可能引发的叫喊，然后把崩溃边缘的弟弟揽入怀中。与此同时，他感到Dante的左腿缠上了自己的腰，抓住自己后肩的手指深深掐进肌肉里。  
和身下愈加凶猛的进攻相反，Vergil的吻相当温柔，就像幼年时他们一起吹散蒲公英的花团，一瓣飘飞的绒毛顽皮地落在男孩撅起的嘴唇上。Dante在这个吻结束时举起一只手，停在孪生哥哥的脸颊旁——未曾贴合，就那样一点一点沿颧骨的轮廓下移，隔着彼此身上弥散的体温。  
那只手最后落回到Vergil肩上，将他紧紧地拥住。Dante的身体离开了墙壁，向前攀附在Vergil身上。  
“Vergil……”  
他软软地念出这个名字。时间仿佛倒流了，他们从来没有为敌过，从来没有分开过；这一刻只不过是小镇上再平常不过的某个午后，Dante在古老的图书馆里睡着了，金色的阳光透过拱形的玻璃窗照在他身上，Vergil轻手轻脚地走过来，小心地绕开那些厚重的画册，把蜷缩在地上的弟弟抱起来——  
“Dante……”

他们的呼吸交织在一起，心跳汇聚成合音，血脉深处传来海潮一样的律动。这些振荡集合在一起，演变成一段越来越快、越来越激昂的狂想曲，如歌的急板中乐曲迎来了盛大的华章，然后在音符跃动的最顶点嘎然而止，短暂的凝滞——  
高潮像掀天的暴风雨一般降临了。

那晚他们做了不止一次，直到两人都摊在床上再也不想移动一根手指。陷入沉眠之前他们头抵着头，一色的眼睛里映着彼此的面孔。  
“你出现果然没好事。”Dante的声音有些沙哑。  
“你这张嘴还是那么不讨人喜欢。”Vergil脸上波澜不惊，说出的话就有待商榷：“我更倾向于和另一张进行交流。”  
Dante挑起一侧眉梢，良久才落回原处。  
“Hum，咱们看来得重新考虑我之前提出的猜测，”他的声音里充满了惯常的戏谑，“你确实有什么地方在重生时短路了。”  
Vergil还是那副淡淡的神气，嘴角却轻微地勾了一下。  
“不过我觉得，你这副德行还不赖。”Dante向Vergil的方向凑过去一点，吻了吻哥哥的嘴唇。  
他们都笑了起来。

 

日子就这样延续下去了。

Devil May Cry的老板从一位变成了两位，出勤人手却还是只有孤零零的一个。东奔西跑的外勤任务都落在宣称“This is what I live for”的Dante身上，他却从未想过要抱怨。要知道，归途另一端有人等着自己的感觉真的很微妙，尤其是当你老也猜不中他会在何时何地发动袭击的情况下。  
——对，袭击，这个形容相当得精准。  
Vergil曾经在Dante卸下行李的时侯突然从背后抱上来，一件件除去那些本来穿在他身上的 “行李”；或者在他走进浴室时像背后灵一样跟进去，把他从头到脚洗个干净，包括那些最隐秘的角落；甚至当他在床上摊平，想着这次总算可以好好补眠了之后，兄长大人会趁其不备直冲本垒，让可爱的弟弟在痛与快感的双重夹击下哭笑不得地睁开眼。

“Hey，Vergil，平时应该对自己诚实一点，这样才有助于舒解见不到我时的欲求不满。”Dante建议道。  
说这话的时候他正全身赤裸地躺在Vergil身下，代替回答Vergil将他的大腿向两边压得更开，一击到底的冲撞让他转眼就把这茬儿丢到了九霄云外。  
Vergil着迷地凝视着Dante。  
他并不自恋，照镜子看见那张和弟弟半斤八两的脸不会让他有任何反应，可当这样的五官落在Dante身上，一切都不同了。Dante的眼睛、鼻梁、唇舌、下颌……他恨不得将这一切都拥在怀里，含入嘴里，吃进肚里去。  
没有哪一个词可以用来定义他们的关系——对于半魔来说这种问题根本就无关痛痒——Vergil只知道：如果有谁能够站在自己身边，那么怀里这个人，就是他的唯一选择。

可惜他们实在太相似，Dante的任性与饥渴丝毫不逊于他的孪生兄弟，羞赧矜持什么的一定在他出生时就忘在了娘胎里。Vergil常常怀疑，第一次做爱时那个还留有几分青涩的Dante和眼下这位是不是同一个人。  
瞧瞧现在的Dante：他啃咬，挑逗，留下甚为惨烈的痕迹，拒绝所有看不见对方的体位。更糟的是他习惯在欢爱时破坏气氛地睁着那双水色的眼睛，不放过Vergil脸上哪怕最细微的表情变化。也许这是一种Dante式的示威，Vergil想。  
压倒Dante的过程无异于一场战斗，而且比Vergil经历过的大多数都要更激烈。  
但是，也有例外。  
当Dante过于疲惫——比如刚出完任务而Vergil又把他做得太厉害——的时候，他会在情交中失神：恍惚的湖蓝色在虹膜上渲染开，目光失去焦距；嘴唇微张，隐现的舌尖诱人一窥缝隙。高潮来临时他全身绷紧，劲健的腰身像弓一样张满，体内却不可思议得柔软——火烫又热情，为Vergil毫无保留地打开，坦率地面对任何挖掘或注入。  
此时Vergil会坏心拖延弟弟摘取极乐的时机，逼迫Dante狂乱地叫出声来，呻吟，嘶吼，照单全收地回应各种淫靡的情话。一起迎来灭顶的同时，Dante会呼唤Vergil的名字，一声接一声，最后一句尾音动人地拖长。  
这让Vergil的快感放大了不止一倍。

就这样，Vergil一次次不动声色地目送Dante踏上旅途，然后在他归来时尽情享受收获的乐趣。  
——当然，他不会告诉Dante这些，永远不会。

END


End file.
